Targeting the Captain
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Trade an Imperial Mythril Piece to Halshaob (H-10) in the south-east corner of the Nashmau Port. # Go to the Black Coffin assault entrance, and enter when ready. Buffs wear upon entering. # Buff up and walk to the rear of the ship's hold. # There are 2 Windjammer Imps in the room where the NM spawned from the previous quest, kill those and proceed up the stairs.(Note: The Windjammer imps must be killed from behind in order to keep Bubbly's route in a linear path. If you use a sneak attack on the imps without them seeing you he will walk back and forth instead of around the cabin when you attack the Captain. # Behind the door is Cutthroat Kabsalah (Corsair) and his pet Opo-opo, Bubbly. # An ideal strategy would be to kite Cutthroat Kabsaleh while you focus your attention on taking down Bubbly. Bubbly uses all the regular Opo-opo TP moves (beware of Spinning Claw). Once Bubbly is defeated you can get to work on Cutthroat Kabsalah. # It is possible to pull Bubbly without getting aggro from the Captain. However, even if you do get the Captain's attention, he moves very slowly and it is reported that you can evade him long enough to lose hate. # If you wish to trigger the %3F%3F%3F Gloves chest, you must successfully initiate a surprise attack on the captain. In order to do this, you must land an attack on him when he is facing away from the doorway, without garnering Bubbly's attention. Upon attack, he will say something to the effect of being surprised What??, and Bubbly will link with him. You must maintain hate on the captain for the entire duration of the fight after executing the surprise attack. # Cutthroat Kabsalah double attacks extremely frequently (100%?) and can use a ranged attack, as well as all the standard Fomor TP moves. He will also use the Corsair 2hr job ability Wild Card, bringing his TP to 300% and immediately using one of his TP moves. # Upon defeating both Bubbly and Cutthroat Kabsalah, two chests will appear if you did not perform the surprise attack; a third will be present if you did. Open them, and leave the Ashu Talif via the lifeboat. If only Cutthroat Kabsalah is killed then only 1 chest will appear. ---- Notes # Gravity was found to be ineffective on the captain . A BST strategy involves kiting him with a pet on the top deck; up and down the stairs while the rest of the party kills Bubbly in the back room. However, the Captain can shoot straight through doors and buildings so kiting can be rather tricky. # Bubbly heals himself for around 1500 hp whenever he does Magic Fruit. # The Captain is resistant to slow, paralyze, elegy, requiem... with very high defense and double attacks so a Paladin tank is recommended. Damage output is typically 1/3 to 1/2 of normal. He was more susceptible to skillchain damage. A BLU can pull hate with self skillchains. Game Description Client: :Halshaob (Port, Nashmau) Summary: :The Imperial Army has decided that the only way to rid the Empire of the Ashu Talif is to dispose of its captain. The Maelstrom Company is to board the Ashu Talif with a small force and end the threat for good. ---- Item Rewards The %3F%3F%3F Box, through Appraisal, can result in a multitude of various items, such as crafting ingredients and automaton attachments. This list is very much incomplete. The Koga Shuriken is a 100% drop. Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%|